


Fearless (ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE)

by ephemeralem0tions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amazon Hanji, Captain Levi, Crossover, F/M, Military, Pilot Levi, Wonder woman x Shingeki No Kyojin, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralem0tions/pseuds/ephemeralem0tions
Summary: On that day, Hanji received a grim reminder, of the terror of fate.Years after Diana brought back a child to Themyscira, Hippolyta started to see history repeating itself. An innocent Hanji, begging to let her 'mother ' to let her fulfill her destiny, and Levi who came crashing down the shore.





	Fearless (ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I'm dropping another fic on the 8th. Of course I'd be having loads of fics to do including Thumbelevi, prompts and Someday Somehow plus the extended version of Stow Away, but I write because I want to. 
> 
> I watched the Wonder Woman movie recently and immediately, I knew I had to make this fic. For the love of LeviHan, I wrote Fearless.

"Hanji!" Alcinoe's voice rung through her ears as she tried to navigate around the narrow paths of Themyscira. She wasn't sure how much further she had reached compared to the distance she covered the day before, but every single crevice seemed new, another adventure she was thankful for. She hoped that her little voyage would not be cut off by a dead end wall, or her sisters finding her. "Hanji!" she laughed at how the voice faded with every step she took, she was going farther, a new feat, maybe the greatest feat she could have.

Grass started to tickle her legs as she ran through them. Metal hitting each other becoming more audible each breath the took while moving forward. She was aware that Amazons had trained for battle out on the field while she was kept on the confines of the palace. She hated it how everyone treated her like she did not deserve to know anything, she wanted knowledge, she craved for wisdom of the outside, and yet she was deprived of it. She found solitude in books, that tell her of what's far beyond Themyscira, but she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

She crouched down on a boulder as she watched the training women in awe. They were all flexible, dodging every weapon and returning every blow of arrow thrown at them. Some trained with hand to hand combat, one losing after the other. Others trained with their horses, and retrieving their weapons from the battlefield. Her eyes shined eyeing at their armor, she wanted to know what it felt like to wear one, to be in honor of defending your mother land. She wanted to know what a battle is and what was it like, but no one would let her.

"Hanji!" she gasped as the woman grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. She wriggled, fighting out of her grasp. She wondered if her guardian had also trained before she was told to take care of her, she seemed to have the built of a soldier, but nothing she could never get out of. She bit the woman's hand and ran away laughing.

She ran away yet again, feeling the wind hit her face as it slowly gained the cent of the salty ocean. She didn't only get to see her sisters train to fight, she was going to see the ocean. Her laughter rung on the air as she forced herself to run faster upon the sight of sand and water. She reached out her hands, as if she could almost touch the water. It would be a bonus if she could learn how to swim on that day itself.

Just as she was about to reach the fine soft sand, a black mare stood in her way. She gasp and attempted to stop herself from running down the hill, to no avail, her nose soon hit the horse and she was left sitting down on the ground with sand seeping inside the crevice of her finger tips.

"I'll take care of this Alcinoe" she rubbed her neck, wincing as she heard the voice. "What do you have to say for yourself Hanji" A pair of feet padded down in front of her as she stood up. Her gaze met the queen's grey eyes.

"Hippolyta" She muttered, covering her mouth instantly upon realizing what she had just called the woman in front of her.

"How many times did I tell you to call me mother?" The queen laughed crouching down to her height. "Now why did you escape from the palace again?"

"Its unfair" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "They get to train, while I'm stuck there reading and reading. I might already be the smartest person in the whole world, but the book knowledge won't help me defend myself" she sighed.

"Oh darling, but you are still a child" the queen lifted her up to the mare and shortly followed to ride.

"Its still unfair, I may be the only child in this island" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well as of now yes, but not so long ago, your sister Diana was also the only child of Themyscira" she had whipped the reigns of the horse so it could move forward in a slow and steady phase.

"You've already told me the story about sister Diana a million times!" She made a circle as huge as she can with her arms. "That you carved her from clay and zeus gave her life, but what is so different from her and me if I was also made the same way?" she asked. "You said she's out there fighting beyond Themyscira, saving the world from every evil meaning she trained. But why can't I?"

"Because you've already got your sisters defending you Hanji" the queen responded.

"But I want to be able to defend myself. I'm an amazon not a princess" she made her point.

"Hanji" her face brightened up upon seeing her favorite warrior. Artemis rode another stallion that was instead colored white. She joined them upon the shore much to Hanji's happiness. Artemis is currently the strongest and best Amazon after the queen. She knew that there was once Antiope and then Diana, but both of them aren't with them anymore. Antiope had died protecting Diana while Diana's whereabouts outside the paradise island are unknown.

"How is everyone back in the field" Hippolyta asked the warrior.

"They have resumed after this little bundle of joy had left" she smiled at the kid in Hippolyta's arms.

"Artemis! Mother said I can't learn to fight, but you would train me right?" she looked at the woman hopeful.

"Of course I would" Artemis responded making her hopeful. She wanted to become a strong Amazon like every one else. She looked at her mother smiling, but to her dismay, Hippolyta had a disapproving face like always. 

"You know what I don't want to happen Artemis" the queen hissed.

"But you know you can't hold her back. You couldn't hold back Diana back then. This is her fate" Artemis responded.

Her smile had dropped watching the exchange of the two women. She was confused why she couldn't learn how to fight, but she was more confused on what Artemis meant by 'her fate'.

\-----

"Hanji!" Alcinoe's voice rang again through her ears. She had escaped her sister for the second time today, only she wasn't planning on going out of the palace on this attempt. With an apple in hand, she ran through the halls laughing, determined to mess with Alcinoe whom she would almost call her 'guard woman' if she doesn't stop chasing her every time she would be naughty. She wouldn't have escaped if the woman didn't try to make her learn Russian for the twelfth time around. She was bored of the same facts all over and over again, she wanted something new. Heck, she didn't even need a Russian dictionary to be good at it, the Amazons were already gifted with speaking millions of languages since the beginning.

She ran around the palace halls, every single part of the maze already memorized by heart. She knew that if she was being pursued, she would need to hide somewhere where people would not find her, somewhere that they were afraid of.

Throwing the finished core aside, she ran through the stairs without stopping. She had only one destination in mind, and that would be her mother's room. 

She peered through the open door and checked if someone was inside. Clearing that she would be alone, she laughed and jumped straight for the bed. No more Alcinoe for the time being, No more Russian for the time being, yet she still craved to fill her thoughts with something. She felt as if something was incomplete, that there was something she did not know.

"I already told you Artemis no" Hippolita's voice had slowly become audible.

Hanji had rushed towards the closet and hid in one of the fur coats her mother only wore by the year end. She had also left a small seam between the wooden cabinet to be able to breathe and see a bit of light. She had no intention of eaves dropping, she only wanted a rest from the Themyscira that seemed to have devoid her of something.

"But you know well that the time will come for her destiny. When Diana was young, you also said no, but thanks to Antiope's persuasion, she was prepared for the things to come her way" Artemis defended.

"But it may be different for her. Her case is also different! Learning about the art of war is something she should not have-" Hippolyta was cut off

"But if she understood the good reasons then maybe things will turn out differently-"

"But what if they don't?!" she could sense the frustration in her mother's voice. "I'm scared for her Artemis. I've already lost Diana to her fate, I can't loose her either" Hippolyta sighed.

"But you can't fight destiny Hippolyta" Artemis pleaded, setting her hand down on the queen's. "We all love Hanji as our sister, we all want the best for her. Let me train her" 

"Alright then" Hippolyta breathed out.

Her ears perked out of excitement. Without even thinking, she revealed herself from inside the closet, eyes wide and grinning from ear to ear. "Really?!" Artemis laughed at the child's enthusiasm. She picked Hanji up and bounced her.

"I've already said this to Antiope once, but make sure you train her to be the best Amazon in Themyscira" Hippolita hugged Hanji once she was out of Artemis' grasp.

"I promise to be the strongest Amazon mother!" her smile never faded, finally, she would be able to fill that empty spot she knew she needed.


End file.
